Misión
by Nagi w
Summary: Chris Rodriguez va a su primera misión tras volver al campamento. Clarisse no está convencida, querría ir con él pero no podrá. ¿Que ocurrirá en la misión?


**Disclamer: vengo hoy con un fic nada nuevo que hice hace meses para mi Chris Rod.. Rad… Rodr… apellido del diablo -lunita del whatsapp-. Estamos haciendo un grupal de Percy Jackson para la Japan Weekend de Madrid, en Septiembre, y soy Clarisse. Si queréis/podéis uniros, podéis contactar con Namakemono97 por ffnet, ella os dirá los personajes disponibles (podéis elegir hasta Dioses). No podía dejar de escapar la oportunidad de hacer algo de publicidad.**

 **Bueno, no soy Rick Riordan y no he escrito ninguna saga famosa, eso está claro.**

Los valientes guerreros se preparaban para salir de misión. El líder esa vez iba a ser Chris, que un par de años después de la tontería esa de volverse loco, estaba ya bastante recuperado. La gente solía subestimarle, no era tan débil como creían.

Clarisse lo sabía bien. Si, bueno, nunca iba a ganar a su novia en una batalla ni en sueños (eso ya lo había comprobado), pero era más fuerte de lo que los demás pensaban. Quizá por eso iba a liderar esa misión.

Su novia había querido ir con él, sobretodo porque nunca decía que no a una misión y más si era con el chico que la traía loca, pero el oráculo había hablado. Iba a ir un descendiente de Ares, pero no era ella.

Se acercó a Jack Sullivan con esa cara de autoridad que tenía siempre, para darle una única orden.

–Cuida a Chris –no lo decía porque él fuese débil, pero iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que volviese al Campamento. Su hermano asintió sombrío, como todos los hijos de Ares antes de la guerra.

Ella se acercó al hijo de Hermes, que acababa de terminar una charla con Quirón. ¿Cómo no iba a preocuparse por él si no sabía ni ponerse una simple armadura a derechas? se puso enfrente de él y comenzó a ajustarle las correas, quizá más fuerte de lo necesario.

–Cariño, se me está clavando la armadura… –ella se dio cuenta de cuanto estaba apretando y le miró directamente a la cara. Vale, ahora si que no quería dejarle ir. La última vez le había encontrado en medio del desierto y totalmente falto de cordura.

Chris le agarró por los hombros y sonrió como él sabía, de esa forma que iluminaba el mundo. Joder, si que era hijo del dios de los ladrones, acababa de robar al Sol todo su brillo.

–Estás preocupada –no le preguntó, era una afirmación rotunda.

–No lo estoy. Mi novio tiene que ser un gran guerrero para… –se detuvo, ¿dónde quería llegar mintiendo?– Te juro que como no vuelvas al campamento… –dudó, no quería dar la impresión de creer que iba a traicionarles de nuevo– voy a bajar al Inframundo y te voy a traer de vuelta sólo para disfrutar de cada grito de dolor mientras te mato lentamente.

Él solo la observó cuidadosamente. Pasó un dedo sobre su ceño fruncido, sonriendo aún más.

–Te quiero, Clarisse –tanto ella como los que estaban cerca suyo se sobresaltaron. Unos se sintieron culpables por haber oído algo tan fuerte mientras se ocupaban de preparar y despedir a los que se iban de misión, la otra se sintió desbordada. Su novio estaba hablando de palabras mayores, le acababa de decir… que la quería. Querer del verbo "esta-relación-se-está-volviendo-jodidamente-seria-joder".

Le abrazó, aún muda de la impresión y con los ojos humedecidos. A cada segundo deseaba más que se quedara o poder ir con él, pero sabía que tenía que dejarle ir.

–Bueno, héroes, es hora –anunció Quirón, mirando a los tres que partían. Asintió hacia ellos en señal de aprobación y les indicó que comenzaran a bajar la colina. Por supuesto, Clarisse le dio un rápido beso al latino antes de dejarle marchar.

El oráculo se las había ingeniado para darle un mensaje en sueños a Chris. Aún no sabían cómo había podido comunicarse con ellos ni cómo había logrado comunicarle al latino la profecía, pero enseguida Quirón mandó marchar un grupo de expedición. Se notaba un ambiente extraño últimamente, lo que ponía los nervios de punta a todos.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que los tres valientes guerreros marcharon. Era una noche cálida en el campamento, aunque fuera de él nevaba. Eso de nevar quizá no sería extraño si no tienes en cuenta que era 24 de Julio. Los humanos se habían inventado alguna de sus explicaciones extrañas, como el calentamiento global o la llegada de viento de Alaska. Los semidioses no sabían qué estaba pasando en absoluto, lo que daba aún más miedo.

Clarisse últimamente estaba en un estado de constante alerta, por lo que percibió enseguida el movimiento que había fuera. En el patio, los líderes de cada cabaña iban saliendo en pijama hacia la casa grande. Connor y Travis Stoll iban una a una despertando a los líderes. Notó como uno de los hermanos pasaba directamente de la cabaña siete a la tres, sin pasar por la suya.

Un nudo se formó en su estómago y comenzó a revolotear. Sentía como trepaba por su garganta y retuvo sus ganas de vomitar, podría apostar su nueva Maimer* a que había pasado algo con el grupo que estaba de misión.

No se lo pensó ni dos veces, salió hacia la casa grande donde se estaban reuniendo todos para el Consejo. Obviamente nadie la esperaba allí, de hecho habían intentado ser sigilosos para que no les pillara. Al parecer habían fracasado completamente. Quirón envió una dura mirada a los Stoll, claramente diciéndoles sin palabras "os he dicho que no la llaméis", que fue respondida al unísono por los dos "no lo hemos hecho".

Ella dio una amplia mirada a la sala. Percy estaba dormido sobre la mesa de pimpón, babeando. Annabeth y unos cuantos más intentaban despertarlo sin resultados tirándole panchitos o lo que hubiese cerca. Will hablaba con Nico que esquivó su mirada. Ahí fue cuando supo que debería esperarse lo peor.

–¿Qué está pasando?. Quiero una contestación ¡ahora!. –Se la veía claramente al borde de la histeria.

–Clarisse, no es nada, puedes volver a tu cabaña –Quirón más que persuadirla intentaba sonar autoritario, aunque al ver que no iba a funcionar se rindió y le indicó que se sentara– hemos recibido un mensaje urgente de Jack Sullivan. Uno de vuestros compañeros… –el silencio explicó más que lo que fuese a decir. Estaba muerto. Clarisse agarró el borde de la mesa, tratando de calmarse un poco– el otro está herido de gravedad, se necesita de un equipo que les asista.

–Quirón, ¿quién está muerto? –preguntó la líder de la cabaña 5. Percy había despertado -quizá la atmósfera tensa era demasiado dura incluso para él- y miraba a su alrededor, ahora con un semblante de gravedad.

–No lo sabemos, el mensaje se cortó antes de que lo dijese.

Clarisse se levantó y se fue de la sala. Sólo supieron dónde había ido cuando volvió totalmente vestida y armada. Miró a los demás, como preguntando quién se atrevía a desafiarla.

–Clarisse, entiéndeme, no puedo dejar que vayas en estas condiciones –Replicó Quirón.

–Este es el caso, voy a ir con o sin tu permiso. Te sugiero que colabores para hacer que las cosas avancen más rápido y podamos rescatarles. Voy a traerles aunque sea con los pies por delante.

No había más que discutir, a parte de quién iba a ir con ella en misión. Se acabó decidiendo que irían Percy y Will. Seguramente necesitarían mucha fuerza de ataque para poder poner a salvo a los supervivientes y a un doctor que los curase, en el mejor de los casos.

Les dios diez minutos y salió hacia la colina. Nico fue tras ella y llamó su atención agarrándole el brazo.

–Yo… algo interfiere mis poderes. No sé decirte si él está vivo o no, pero... ¿puedo pedirte un favor?.

–Ningún soldado va a morir a mi cargo –fue la única respuesta de ella. Sabía lo que tenía Nico con el de cabaña de Apolo, les había visto alguna vez ir de la mano y esas cosas tan cursis que esperaba poder hacer de nuevo con Chris.

Nunca dos campistas tardaron tan poco en arreglarse para la batalla. Después de las despedidas, los besitos y esas tonterías marcharon. Jack les había dado la ubicación en la que se encontraba, por suerte.

Cuando llegaron, todo era un lío. Tuvieron que abrirse paso entre unos demonios pequeños pero muy molestos que intentaban comerles. Vale, eran bastante débiles por separado, pero en manada acabarían rápidamente con cualquiera que no estuviera bien entrenado. Clarisse supo exactamente dónde estaba su hermano nada más llegar.

En el vestíbulo de la mansión abandonada había una pequeña puerta delante de la cual se arremolinaban los monstruos pequeños. Había tantos que no podían contarlos a simple vista, intentaban todos entrar a lo que supuso era un armario de escobas. Sólo había una pequeña abertura por la que podían pasar, pero tenían que ir de uno en uno o como mucho se podían colar dos apretujados.

Todo pasó muy rápido, cuando Clarisse quiso darse cuenta acaban de entrar a la pequeña sala y Percy y Will trataban de atrancar la puerta. Ella había explotado, se había cargado a todo los monstruillos por sí misma.

–Reaparecerán en un rato –dijo una voz. Estaba sentado contra la pared, con una herida cruzándole el brazo.

A la luz del amanecer, ella apartó la mirada de su hermano y escaneó la habitación. Lo que vio hizo que se le helara la sangre. Era Chris, la sangre le empapaba la ropa y estaba inmóvil en el suelo. Ella se sentó a su lado, tratando de encontrar su pulso, pero no era capaz por los nervios.

–Aún vive, pero no le queda mucho.

Will se apresuró a curarle e insistieron al chico de Ares a que durmiera. Una vez despierto de nuevo, les contó todo lo que había pasado. Como el otro chico había muerto, como Chris intentó salvarlo y como se habían quedado encerrados en aquel armario de la mansión por culpa de los monstruos esos. Como había pasado toda la noche matando a los monstruos que iban a por ellos, salvando así a Chris.

El latino despertó a eso de las cinco de la tarde. Lo primero que vio fue una figura delante de él, matando a esos malditos monstruillos. No era Jack, eso seguro. Esa figura era ligeramente más pequeña que su compañero de misión, pero mataba con mucha más soltura, quizá por eso de no estar tan herida.

–Ya ha despertado –anunció un rubio. A ese le conocía, era Will Solace, de la cabaña de Apolo. ¿Ya habían llegado los refuerzos?. Notó cómo otra figura sustituía a la anterior y unas manos rudas y con ásperas le cogían la cabeza, para dirigir su mirada.  
–Dame una razón para no matarte ahora mismo, Rodr...Rad...Rodi… –joder, ¿por qué su novio tenía que tener un apellido del infierno? Nunca le salía.

–Rodríguez –a pesar de estar medio muerto, se regocijó por los problemas que siempre tenía para pronunciar su apellido– una buena razón es que te quiero –le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y besó sus labios.

–Joder… yo también te quiero, imbécil.

 ***Maimer: es la lanza de Clarisse. Podría haber puesto su nombre en español, pero realmente prefiero el nombre original.**

 **Aquí un par de explicaciones: tengo que decir que los monstruitos esos pequeños me los he sacado totalmente de la manga, no necesito ocultarlo.**

 **¿Se notan las sutiles referencias a la saga de Magnus Chase? La nieve en julio, los monstruos extraños que no han visto en su vida…**


End file.
